


Not According to Keikaku (TN: Keikaku Means Plan)

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [21]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After their last plan backfired, I got to thinking how could it get worse for our two plucky heroines. This is the result. Carmilla is no longer allowed to make plans but I doubt Kate's would be much better.</p><p>Anyway, <span><a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.poll-maker.com/poll536176x07184dC3-23"> Remember to vote for the next Wedgie Wednesday Story! </a> and leave feedback!</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Not According to Keikaku (TN: Keikaku Means Plan)

**Author's Note:**

> After their last plan backfired, I got to thinking how could it get worse for our two plucky heroines. This is the result. Carmilla is no longer allowed to make plans but I doubt Kate's would be much better.
> 
> Anyway, [ Remember to vote for the next Wedgie Wednesday Story! ](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.poll-maker.com/poll536176x07184dC3-23) and leave feedback!

 "I'm gonna' stop hanging out with you."

"Okay, first, poor choice of words. Second, it's your aunt that put us up here again. The only time I get these super wedgies is when _I_ hang out with _you._ "

It's been a solid two weeks for the two friends, Carmilla and Kate, without wedgies. They were doing pretty good.  

Carmilla lied and swore off trying to get her family members; in reality, where the other three usual targets live, she's just planning something big and they know it.  

Meanwhile Kate had kind of put an exclamation point on her war with Tommy, though she's sure he's just finding something new to do.  

That, and Kate _kind of_ went to Wanda about it. She didn't _mean_ to but Jen had called her and Kate wasn't about to lie to Wanda's face. While she doesn't know any details, Tommy sure did look a bit scared to try anything. Kate, however, chalked it up to him trying to get her guard down.

However, the good times don't last and after one too many old jokes (Carmilla started, Kate just laughed), Jen rocketed their panties from their jeans (shorts in Carmilla's case, and full jeans in Kate's) and used them as weights for a couple of minutes before hanging them off a hook and leaving for a late call at work.

It's been a while the two girls have been hanging, sinking deeper and deeper into their wedgies with each passing second, the underwear stretching but not far enough to let them touch the ground. They're still a solid two feet from the carpet. Carmilla'd just bought these pink boyshorts with Heartbreaker on the ass, but Kate's had the blue reindeer boyshorts for a couple of winters. She's still wondering why it's taking so long for them to rip.

"That super speed squeaky clean doesn't count as a super wedgie?" Carmilla asks, shifting a bit.

"...shut up."

"We're going to get Jen back, right?"

"No?" Kate says, looking at Carmilla like she's stupid. "We get her, she's going to get us back even worse."

"Oh, okay, let's just hang here then and not get any revenge. That sounds perfect."

"It _does._ "

Carmilla pushes Kate hard, swinging her and making her yelp, but physics means she comes swinging back and hitting Carmilla hard enough to make her move. The two knock into each other for a few seconds before slowing down.

" _Stop doing that_ ," Kate says, glaring.

Carmilla steadies herself and nods, "Yeah, yeah. This is the plan..."

"I don't want to be apart of your plan!"

"Whatever!"

About an hour later, Carmilla & Kate have managed to get themselves down and sort out their underwear, through a combination of working together & regaining feeling in their legs. Carmilla's gone through the plan with Kate and though the archer still thinks it's a terrible idea, she's reluctantly signed on-board.

"Remember, Kate, atomic, then dash."

"Atomic," Kate repeats, "then dash."

Then they put the plan in action.

Jen comes in, tired from the extra two hours she worked, in addition to an outrageous 14, with only three hours of sleep. If she wasn't a Hulk, she'd probably be unconscious. As it stands, she's just really tired.

"Carmilla, you still here?" she asks, locking the door behind her. "Lyra'll be here in about an hour, so unless you want her to come home to find you hanging up by your underwear again, I'd suggest 'chilling out.' If you want revenge, I _understand_ , just not today. I can beat you in your little war _tomorrow,_ alright?"

"I'm chill," Carmilla says, holding her hands up. "Like, I said, I swore them off."

"Great. I got some groceries, can you help me put them away?"

"I didn't become a saint, do it yourself."

" _Carmilla._ "

"Fiiine," Carmilla whines, getting up off the couch she's been sitting on. "I'm comin', I'm comin'. Hey, Aunt Jen..."

"What?"

"What's that behind you?"

" _Wha -- hey!_ "

Kate appears from her position in the closet, tackling Jen and gripping her red and white striped underwear. Jen doesn't budge from her shoulder check but she does twist her head to glare down at Kate, the underwear riding up her butt negligible in the wake of her frustration.

"Really?"

"We have a plan."

"Oh yeahh....."

Jen trails off as her face muscles go stiff, the rest of her body following after and she drops to the ground. _Little brat used her stinger on me. Good thing I lied about Ly--ow!_

Carmilla and Kate team up to tug the bikini panties up the green amazon's back, lifting her butt off the ground. Their goal is simple, get them over Jen's head. The panties aren't incredibly stretchy but the combined strength of the two girls makes them so, easily climbing down Jen's face to hook over her chin. Jen's screams are muffled by her panty mask.

"We have maybe two minutes," Carmilla says, "until my stinger wears off. I can't affect a Hulk like that. Let's go."

Kate nods and spares one last look at the atomic wedgied Jen, knowing Carmilla's in for it when she gets free. Kate, however, will not be returning to this house and will be avoiding Jen like the plague. She figures Carmilla's got what's coming to her.

When the two get to the door, they see Lyra holding the rest of the groceries.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Out."

"Stay, dinner is happening soon. Kate, you too. We've got plenty to go around."

"Nah, Lyra, we've got dinner reservations. Had these for weeks."

"My cooking is better than any dinner reservations. I even invited America over and I think Jen invited my mother and Betty. Oh, and didn't you invite Laura, Carmilla? They should be here soon. A real Sisterhood dinner, like I used to have back home."

"...heh," Carmilla laughs nervously. She forgot there was a dinner. And she put Jen's panties over her face. "Kate..."

"...I'm not hanging out with you anymore."

"I don't think you have much of a choice..."

Lyra looks at them curiously. "What are you... in the name of Sisterhood..."

Jen's slowly getting to her feet, peeling her underwear from her face. She's not _upset,_ just extremely annoyed which, as Carmilla and Kate are about to find out, is still extremely bad.

"I know I started this mess," Jen says, hovering over the two smaller girls. "But I _asked_ you _politely_ to let it go."

"In my defense, she made me do it," Kate says. "She threatened me with her stinger."

Jen glares at her, which makes Kate shrink. "That's a _weak_ defense."

After her last hook broke, Jen had Reed make an unbreakable one right next to the door (most things in the house are Hulkproof), so people can hang their coats up as soon as they enter.  

The guests start to pour in ten minutes after Jen's gotten her revenge, and since the late work call pushed the making of dinner back, they just sit around and talk to each other until Lyra's finished cooking. Jen has to get a coat rack because the hook she had installed was currently occupied by Carmilla and Kate are hanging by their outstretched panties, the two groaning every so often and complaining about it. Jen, ever the fair woman, moved the hook up higher up the wall so they weren't tantalized by their feet touching the ground, hoisting them up so they were three feet from the ground.

Betty's the first to enter, bursting out laughing at Carmilla but looking sympathetically at Kate. The two are comically placed, though, their panties covering their midsection, stretched out from their jeans. 

"Why does she get the sorry eyes, huh?" Carmilla asks, offended.

"Because she likely didn't _deserve_ it as much as you did," Betty answers, tugging on Carmilla's ankles for fun, making the green-haired girl yelp in surprise.

Thundra's next and greets the girls like there's nothing wrong. It's such a departure from what they expect, Carmilla and Kate turn crimson for a moment. Then she swings them, making the two of them yell at her.

America turns to Lyra and the two converse in Spanish for a moment. Kate doesn't understand but Carmilla does and tries to kick them from her spot on the wall.

Laura, thankful for the reprieve from Wolverine-ing but confused as to what she's seeing, asks, "What happened to you?"

Carmilla flushes furiously and tries to hide her head. She's got a bit of crush on Laura, you see, which is why she invited her over. Her seeing her like this is mortifying. "Just... hanging out."

"Stop saying that," Kate admonishes. "It wasn't funny the first seven times."

Laura ignores it and pulls the front of Carmilla's waistband out some, before letting it snap back with a small smile on her face. "Your underwear is up very high, Carmilla. You look funny."

"You're _observant_ , Lau. You can go take a seat on the couch or something."

"That's alright. I came to talk to you, mostly, even if you're hanging by your underwear. I hope you get down soon."

Carmilla nods a few times and adjusts her underwear such that it's right underneath her breasts, functioning as a corset of sorts, and pushing out the girls some more. Kate facepalms at this, finding it way too ridiculous, but Laura doesn't say anything about it, just stays and talks to them.

Truthfully, neither Carmilla nor Kate is _that_ embarrassed by their current predicament.  

Sure, you know, it isn't the _best_ position to be seen in but these are friends and family. After a moment of embarrassment, it just becomes something that's kind of curious. For Kate, it's some new faces, but they mainly focus on Carmilla anyway.

Besides, the women move on in time -- Thundra has Ross and Jen compare muscles, Lyra and America talk about girls while the former continues to cook, and Carmilla and Kate invite Laura out to go shopping with them, nobody's really thinking about the fact that two of them are in a massive hanging wedgie and have been for at least half an hour. Well, of course, Carmilla and Kate's butts remember since their underwear is still slicing into them, but it becomes negligible pain in time.

"Dinner's ready!" Jen says, triumphantly. "Come and grab some."

Everyone does so, except for two. "Uh, Aunt Jen?"  

"Yeah, Carmilla?"

"Little help here?"

"Oh sh-- I forgot!" Jen exclaims. She only meant to leave them up there until everybody came -- but then she started flexing and well, compliments go to her head sometimes. She helps the two of them down. "Sorry, girls, sorry. I completely forgot. Look, when dinner's over, I'll let you get me back. _Within reason,_ of course _._ "

Carmilla looks at Kate like someone who hasn't learned their lesson.

"No," Kate says quickly. "No more of your poorly thought out 'plans.' "


End file.
